An Abomination
by Yaya-chi et Fye-chan
Summary: Lorsque Stiles se réveille en pleine forêt, sans savoir comment il est arrivé là, il est loin de s'imaginer que son propre corps et son propre esprit abritent... une abomination. [Réécriture de 'Demon Stiles']
1. Introduction

Auteur : Yaya-chi

Bêta : Fey-chan

Ah ! Alors... Il y a un bon moment déjà, j'ai publié un "two shot assorti d'une séquelle". Et puis je savais très bien que bon... c'était pas trop ça, niveau développement. Alors j'avais promis de la réécrire (oui, parce que c'est devenu une fic), ça m'a pris du temps, par ce que je bloquais, mais ! là voilà ! Je vous laisse, pour celles qui ont lu Demon Stiles, juger des améliorations, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Puisque je publie les trois chapitres en même temps, je vous donne rendez-vous à là fin du chapitre trois.

* * *

_**Introduction :**_

Stiles était un adolescent normal, bien que souffrant d'hyper activité. Enfin... Stiles _avait été_ un adolescent normal. Et puis son meilleur ami était devenu un loup garou, il avait rencontré Derek le ténébreux, la fille de ses rêves était brusquement entrée dans son univers, tout un tas de gens s'était mis à comploter autour de lui, et finalement, il avait l'impression de risquer sa vie au moins une fois par semaine.

En fait non, Stiles n'était pas du tout un adolescent normal. Il vivait entouré de loups garous, de revenants, de chasseurs de surnaturel, de psychopathes de tous les niveaux... Et lui, il était un humain pâle aux os fragiles ne pesant même pas 67 kilos. Il prétendait même que le sarcasme était sa seule véritable protection.

Et quelle protection... Face à un alpha destructeur, ou toute une meute, face à un méchant lézard assassin, face à une famille de pyromanes et de briseurs de code de conduite... Très efficace, je vous assure.

Pas du tout, évidement ! Et Stiles en avait assez. Déjà qu'il se retrouvait impliqué dans tout cela parce qu'il était un ami bien trop fidèle, alors que son meilleur ami se détournait peu à peu de lui, il n'allait pas non plus rester sans défenses !

Alors depuis deux jours, il cherchait vaguement sur internet un moyen de devenir plus puissant. De pouvoir se protéger, et protéger ceux à qui il tenait. Il ne trouvait pas grand chose de bien intéressant, d'ailleurs. Mais à ce moment là, tout bascula. Il lu un mot, un seul mot, qui le fit se redresser. Un mot qui bouleverserait tout.


	2. Première partie

_**Première partie :**_

Stiles se réveilla brusquement. En fait de se réveiller, il ouvrit les yeux. Car on ne se réveille pas alors qu'on est debout, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit donc les yeux brusquement. D'abord, la seule chose qu'il saisit fut le fait qu'il était debout. Cependant, un puissant et lancinant mal de crâne le frappa tout de suite après, et il ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur ce fait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, puis se laissa tomber à genoux, puis sur le côté. La totalité de son corps lui faisait mal. Comme s'il était la proie de puissantes courbatures, de multiples fractures, et de plaies béantes. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, et la douleur finit par refluer. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, le regard de Stiles se perdit dans les arbres au-dessus de lui.

Il était dans la forêt. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni comment il y était arrivé, mais il était dans la forêt. Il se leva lentement, et regarda autour de lui.

Ah.

Sa Jeep était là, un peu plus loin en contrebas. Il était donc venu en voiture ? Est-ce qu'il était avec quelqu'un ?

La forêt était silencieuse, et aussi loin que son regard portait, il était seul. Alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait en dernier, tout en marchant vers sa voiture, il fut pris de violents vertiges, dévala la pente, puis se fut le noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il était allongé sur son lit. Il crut un instant avoir rêvé, mais le mal de crâne qu'il avait ressentit la fois précédente se manifesta à nouveau, ainsi que les douleurs de toutes parts. Il gémit et se roula en boule.

Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il se releva, et constata que sa chambre était dans un état inattendu. Et c'était quand même _sa_ chambre, il devrait savoir dans quel état elle était.

Cependant, il eut l'impression que certaines choses avaient été rangées, quand d'autres avaient été dérangées. Comme si quelqu'un avait fouillé sa chambre sans se soucier qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il se leva prudemment, redoutant des vertiges, et commença à ramasser les vêtements souillés de boue qui traînaient par terre. Il les laissa tomber dans son panier à linge sale, et réalisa soudainement une chose qui aurait dû le faire paniquer bien plus tôt.

Il avait des pertes de conscience et de mémoire, et faisait manifestement beaucoup de chose durant ces moments.

Il se jeta alors sur son téléphone, et appela Scott. Depuis que Allison et lui avaient rompu, il lui paraissait enfantin de joindre son meilleur ami, contrairement à avant. Car avant, Scott était capable de lui raccrocher au nez alors qu'il se trouvait dans une piscine, un Alpha au fond, et un méchant lézard menaçant sa vie.

Finalement, Scott ne répondit pas.

C'est justement pour que ce genre de situations ne se reproduise pas qu'il... Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Tant pis. S'il oubliait, c'est que cela n'était pas important.

Mais ses pertes de conscience, et encore plus de mémoire, elles, l'étaient. Il attrapa sa veste et sortit de sa chambre en toute hâte.

* * *

C'est Mélissa McCall qui se posta devant lui, le nez plongé dans un relevé.

-Tu n'as rien, Stiles...

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je... Je me suis réveillé dans la forêt, et puis dans mon lit, et j'avais... J'avais mal partout ! Ce n'est pas possible.

-Je répète, tu n'as rien. Pas de traumatisme, pas de tumeur, pas d'hémorragie, rien !

L'adolescent resta interdit un instant. Puis il se leva, et se frotta le crâne.

-Je vois... J'ai dû rêver... C'est ça, un rêve. Ça doit venir de l'Adderall... Désolé de... tout ça.

-Tu étais plutôt paniqué quand tu es arrivé, Stiles. Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

-Oui, je vais juste rentrer, et... me coucher, voilà.

-Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, Stiles.

-Je ferais une sieste.

-Très bien...

Stiles commença à s'éloigner, mais la voix de la mère de Scott le retint quelques instants de plus :

-Stiles ! Tu n'avais pas de traces d'Adderall dans le sang...

Stiles ne croyait pas vraiment à cette explication – il savait ce qu'il avait vécu -, mais il pouvait maintenant être sûr. Et puisque la science disait qu'il n'avait rien là où il avait clairement un problème, il se tourna vers sa deuxième option sensée.

* * *

-Ça ne me dit rien, Stiles...

Le docteur Deaton le dévisagea.

-Vous non plus ? soupira-t-il. Parce que je suis quand même passé à l'hôpital, avant, hein ! Et honnêtement, je commence à flipper un peu, là.

-Calme-toi, Stiles. Je ne connais pas tout, mon domaine c'est celui des animaux, ou des... enfin tu vois. Si la science n'a rien détecté, c'est qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de surnaturel. Mais moi, je ne peux rien pour toi. Je suis désolé.

L'adolescent soupira.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira. Je vais faire appel à ma dernière chance.

Il salua le vétérinaire, et sortit de sa clinique. A peine sur le trottoir, en marchant vers sa jeep, il sortit son portable, et composa un numéro.

-Allison ? C'est Stiles. Je... J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est très important.

* * *

Allison s'assit sur le siège passager et le dévisagea, avant de lâcher :

-Tu es pâle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais... J'ai besoin que tu trouve le bestiaire de ton grand-père.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

-Il y a quatre ou cinq heures, je me suis réveillé en pleine forêt. Et brusquement, je me suis évanoui, et puis je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre. Et il y avait des trucs qui avaient été déplacés... Et puis à chaque fois j'ai mal partout.

-Attends, attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu pense que tu es devenu quelque chose ?

-Exactement ! Parce qu'à l'hôpital, ils m'ont rien trouvé...

-Et tu as... Tu en as parlé avec Jackson ? Il ne nous a jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait en se réveillant.

Stiles resta interdit un moment. Allison se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle suggérait qu'il puisse être un kanima, ou parce qu'elle suggérait qu'il ait une discussion avec Jackson.

-Écoute, je vais l'appeler, et je lui demanderais de venir chez moi avec Lydia. Comme ça si ça ne correspond pas pour Jackson, elle pourra chercher dans le bestiaire.

-C'est vrai ?! Merci Allison !

-Viens, on va monter dans ma chambre, on sera mieux installés que dans ta Jeep.

-D'accord. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Scott ? Je ne parviens pas à le joindre.

-Non, aucune.

Allison sortit son portable.

-Allo, Lydia ? J'ai un petit service à te demander. Tu pourrais venir chez moi le plus vite possible ? Et... Tu sais où est Jackson ?

* * *

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Stiles se le demandait sérieusement. Il venait, en quelques heures, de passer d'un samedi tranquille à une réunion au sommet. Super.

Au moins, il savait désormais pourquoi Scott ne répondait pas ! Un entraînement de loup-garou, c'était une bonne raison.

En fait, quand Allison avait appelé Lydia, ils avaient appris que Jackson était avec Derek. Lydia avait alors appelé Jackson, qui lui, avait répondu. Il avait expliqué rapidement à Derek ce que Lydia savait par Allison, et finalement, Derek avait exigé de voir Stiles.

Ce dernier s'était vu envoyé à l'arrière de sa propre voiture, que Allison conduisait pour aller chercher Lydia. Et tous les trois avaient rejoint Derek, Scott, Jackson et Isaac dans la forêt. Déjà, pendant le trajet, Lydia ne cessait de marmonner des choses au sujet de ce qu'elle lisait dans le bestiaire. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé.

Lydia était assise sur les genoux de Jackson, lui même assit sur le siège passager de la Jeep, portière ouverte. Elle avait toujours son ordinateur, et parcourait les pages du bestiaire. Allison était appuyée contre le capot de la voiture. Derek, Scott et Isaac étaient debout en face d'eux, et en dehors de Lydia, tout le monde fixait Stiles en attendant qu'il raconte ce qui lui arrivait.

L'adolescent, malheureusement, ne savait pas par où commencer. Il toussota, soupira, puis ouvrit la bouche.

-J'ai essayé l'hôpital, mais ta mère m'a dit que je n'avais rien, Scott. Après j'ai essayé le vétérinaire, mais il n'a rien sût me dire, alors je me suis dit que avec le bestiaire...

-Stiles ! Intervint Derek. Va au plus rapide, il t'arrive quoi ?

Allison vint à son secours, et se tourna vers Jackson.

-Jackson, est-ce que quand tu te réveillais après avoir été un kanima, tu avais... mal quelque part ?

Le blond la dévisagea, puis secoua la tête.

-Non...

Stiles se détendit considérablement, et laissa échapper un soupire.

-Je savais que ce n'était pas ça !

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, intervint la brune. Les effets sont peut-être différents. Si on apprend que des gens se font tuer, on sera fixés !

Stiles se rembrunit. A côté, Derek semblait au bord de l'explosion.

-Bon, si tu nous disais ce qui se passe ? demanda Scott.

-Oui, voilà ! Alors, en fin de matinée, je me suis réveillé en pleine forêt. J'avais mal partout, surtout à la tête, et j'ai été pris de vertiges. Je me suis évanoui, et je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, avec mal partout encore. Ma chambre était dans le même état que si on l'avait fouillée, et je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce que j'avais bien pu faire entre temps. A l'hôpital il est apparut que je n'avais rien... Sauf qu'il y a clairement un problème, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que je devienne fou. Ce qui est tout à fait possible, à force de vivre entouré de loups garous plus ou moins vengeurs, de méchants chasseurs, de kanima, et de...

-Stiles !

-... Psychopathes stalkers ! Alors il se peut que je perde la boule, et qu'en fait, tout cela ne soit qu'une vaste hallucination. Il se peut même que vous soyez une vaste hallucination !

-Stiles !

-Parce qu'après tout, je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain, moi.

-Stiles !

Derek le plaqua contre sa voiture pour le faire taire.

-Tu va la fermer, oui ?! menaça-t-il.

-Ah, bon, tu es réel, donc...

L'Alpha donna l'impression qu'il allait le mordre au visage. Il ne le fit pas. Scott intervint :

-Stiles, ce que tu viens de dire. A propos de te réveiller dans la forêt... Ça m'est arrivé aussi, au début, tu te souviens ?

-Oui. Sauf que si je me transformais en loup garou, on le saurait. Entre les muscles, l'ouïe, la vue, et le fait que Derek ne m'a _pas_ mordu, et qu'à part cette meute flippante dont on a pas encore vu seul membre, il n'y a pas d'autre Alpha en ville...

-Tu as raison...

-Comme toujours !

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Derek et s'écarta.

-Lydia, tu trouves quelque chose ?

-Rien... Il y a plein de créatures très très bizarres et dangereuses là dedans, mais je n'ai rien vu sur ce que tu as, Stiles.

Elle leva les yeux, et ajouta :

-En tous cas, moi, je te trouve pas très différent de d'habitude. Jackson a commencé à avoir un comportement bizarre, et les autres aussi ont changé. Même Allison, quand elle est devenue une chasseuse. Mais toi... Rien. A part que tu panique, tu reste toi-même.

Tous les autres la fixèrent un instant, avant d'acquiescer. Scott passa son bras autour du cou de Stiles, et lança :

-Tu vois ! Pas la peine de paniquer !

-Oui, ajouta Jackson. Tu es toujours ce Stiles insupportable, je t'assure !

Il n'eut droit qu'à un regard noir, et une tape sur le genou de la part de Lydia.

* * *

Stiles faisait un rêve étrange. Un rêve très étrange. Il avait l'impression de se lever de son lit, de quitter sa maison pieds nus, portant seulement un bas de jogging, et de partir en courant vers la forêt. Mais il savait que c'était un rêve, puisqu'il avait l'impression de ne pas du tout être aux commandes. Et de tout vivre à distance, comme relégué au fond de son propre esprit.

Il prit plaisir à courir – malgré lui tout de même – un long moment entre les arbres, à une vitesse inadmissible. Et finalement, il arriva devant la maison des Hale. Il lui sembla que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer.

Il vit Derek venir à sa rencontre, et là, il comprit.

-Stiles ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là en plein milieu de la nuit ? En pyjama.

Il ne dormait pas. Alors... Que se passait-il ?

Derek saisit son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien, et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?!

L'Alpha vola en arrière avant de finir sa phrase. Stiles l'avait violemment repoussé, avec une force qu'un corps aussi petit et mince n'aurait pas dû posséder. Derek atterrit durement sur les marches du perron, puis releva la tête vers lui.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ? Pourquoi tes yeux sont noirs comme ça ?!

-Je ne suis pas... STILES !

Le téléphone portable de Derek se mit à sonner, et il répondit, évitant une nouvelle attaque.

-Allo, Allison ?

-Derek, est-ce que tu as vu Stiles ? On est chez lui, mais pas lui.

-Il essaie de me tuer, actuellement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Il...

Il n'entendit pas la suite. Son téléphone vola et explosa en morceaux un peu plus loin. Derek recula de quelques pas sous la puissance du coup qu'il venait de prendre à la mâchoire. L'instant suivant, il se rattrapa au poignet de l'adolescent qui le soulevait du sol d'une seule main.

Stiles avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps. Il se voyait tenter de tuer Derek, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et en plus, il ne semblait rien pourvoir faire. Il regardait le sang couler le long de la mâchoire de l'Alpha. Le long de ses côtes quand il lui déchira la peau de ses ongles. Il regardait ses yeux se vider au fur et à mesure que l'air lui manquait.

Et puis brusquement, tout bascula. Il sentit son corps s'enflammer – au sens figuré du terme, bien sur -, et vit Derek retomber sur le sol, groggy. Il se coula sur lui, et se mit à l'embrasser durement.

Il ne comprenait plus rien, et Derek non plus.

Ce dernier tenta de repousser ce Stiles au comportement plus qu'étrange, mais il le plaquait au sol avec sa nouvelle force.

-Derek !

Ils entendirent tous les deux les voix appelant l'Alpha, provenant de beaucoup plus loin. D'ailleurs, techniquement, Stiles n'aurait pas dû les entendre.

-Derek !

Stiles se redressa, et se mit rapidement sur ses pieds. En signe de son mécontentement, il appuya tout son poids, de son pied, sur la jambe de Derek, rompant son tibia, et lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui fit se hâter ceux qui venaient vers eux.

Puis Stiles sentit doucement le contrôle lui revenir, et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Derek, se tenant le bras droit.

-Derek ! Ça va ?

L'Alpha leva sur lui un regard de haine, qui s'adoucit en voyant ses yeux humains, pleins de larmes.

-Ton bras... répondit-il seulement.

En effet, son bras avait un angle anormal, d'où la douleur. Cependant, il se remit en place brusquement, faisant crier Stiles à son tour.

A ce moment là, Scott, Isaac et Jackson arrivèrent en courant.

-Ils se passe quoi ?! Pourquoi tu as dit à Allison que Stiles essayait de te tuer ? Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi ton portable est en miettes ?! Et ta jambe ! _What's the hell ?!_

-Calme-toi ! soupira Jackson à Scott.

-Stiles a en effet essayé de me tuer.

-Quoi ?!

Les trois bêtas s'étaient exclamé en même temps.

-Je suis désolé, Derek, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Nous on sait !

Lydia descendit de la voiture de Allison avant même que celle-ci se soit totalement arrêtée. Elle s'approcha de Stiles, son ordinateur portable dans les mains.

-Stiles, tu es possédé...


	3. Deuxième partie

_**Deuxième partie :**_

Stiles se retourna dans son lit. Il perçut le rythme cardiaque de Scott et Isaac changer. Il soupira.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le fait que Scott et Isaac soient dans sa chambre ne le dérangeait pas. Même si le moindre de ses mouvements les faisait presque paniquer.

Cependant, la dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé aller au sommeil, il avait tenté de tuer Derek. Et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de renouveler l'expérience. Le loup lui avait paru si désarmé, si inoffensif...

Il avait envie de pleurer. Tout cela était de sa faute.

Il avait voulu cela.

Doucement, le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait poussé à faire ces recherches lui revenait avec son goût amer. Il avait été si naïf. Si... impulsif, aveugle !

Il ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était exactement passé. Probablement que le démon qui logeait dans le fond de ses pensées noires manipulait ses souvenirs. Mais les sensations lui revenaient peu à peu, et il savait désormais pourquoi il avait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Parce que c'est bien lui qui avait fini par invoquer un démon, la veille. Et il avait réussi. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe !

Maintenant, il ne savait même pas comment arranger les choses. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce démon tenait tant à tuer Derek. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et cette impuissance le tuait.

Les larmes silencieuses mais abondantes qu'il retenait depuis un long moment se mirent à déborder de ses yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, ou de s'apitoyer. Il avait cherché ce qui lui arrivait. Et il n'était pas celui qui en pâtissait le plus.

C'est lui qui avait fait une grosse erreur...

Il ne dormit pas du reste de la nuit. Isaac et Scott non plus.

* * *

-Non mais les mecs, ça va pas être possible... Vous avez pas dormi cette nuit ! Vous avez l'air presque aussi fatigués que moi !

Comme pour approuver, Scott laissa échapper un bâillement monstrueux.

-Je vais trouver un moyen ! Vous n'aurez qu'à... m'attacher ! Voilà !

Lydia le dévisagea.

-T'es pas sérieux, là, si ?

-Si, très ! Comme ça, vous pourrez dormir, et moi aussi.

-On est même pas sûr que des chaînes te retiennent... souligna Allison. Tu as réussi à mettre Derek au tapis.

-Eh bien... Vous m'enchaînerez ailleurs qu'en pleine ville, déjà, loin de Derek si possible, et avec beaucoup de chaînes.

Il y eut un silence, et il comprit que la meute envisageait sérieusement cette option. Puis Lydia prit la parole.

-Mais... Comment penses-tu échapper à la surveillance de ton père ? Et pour peu que les chaînes te retiennent bien, si tu laisse la place au démon, comment espères-tu reprendre le contrôle avant le matin ?

Si Stiles avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à la première question, la seconde le laissa interdit.

-Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je suis tout à fait capable de quitter discrètement la maison, une fois mon père endormi. Pour ce qui est du démon... Je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais vous devez reconnaître que c'est la seule solution qu'on ait pour l'instant, et qui vaille la peine d'être tentée. Et la dernière fois, j'étais conscient. Je pourrais peut-être reprendre le contrôle... Avec assez de force mentale, je sais pas ! Je sais pas, Lydia... Je suis perdu, comme vous... Mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'on a...

La blonde hocha la tête.

-Il faudra voir avec Derek, pour les chaînes, et peut-être pour un endroit.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

* * *

-Des chaînes ? Des chaînes, Stiles ?!

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'avoir cet air désapprobateur, Derek ! s'exclama Stiles. Contente-toi de nous donner ces foutues chaînes, et de nous indiquer un endroit loin de chez toi où on pourra...

Sa voix avait baissé jusqu'à s'étrangler complètement. Il se saisit la tête à deux mains.

-Stiles ? s'enquit Scott.

-Vas-t'en, allez vous en, tous !

Il releva brusquement un regard noir sur Derek, et un sourire carnassier orna ses traits. Il voulu se jeter sur lui, mais Scott tenta de le retenir. Stiles envoya son meilleur ami s'écraser un peu plus loin.

-Scott !

Isaac se précipita près de lui pour l'aider à se relever. Pendant ce temps, Jackson se mit en rempart entre Lydia et Stiles, qui ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à eux. Il se jeta de nouveau sur Derek, qui, bien qu'il ait reculé, ne put lui échapper.

Comme la fois précédente il le souleva d'une seule main, puis le plaqua contre le mur noirci de la demeure Hale.

-Stiles... murmura l'Alpha.

Scott voulu s'approcher, mais Isaac le retint. Ils savaient tous parfaitement qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à ce démon, et aucun d'eux, même Jackson, n'aurait pris le risque de blesser Stiles. Ils étaient condamnés à regarder Stiles blesser Derek.

Ils restèrent complètement interdits quand il le virent se coller contre l'Alpha. Stiles se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, mais les autres loups-garous purent entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Tu sais ce qui a changé depuis la dernière fois ? Deux choses.

La prise sur son cou se desserra, et Derek toussota avant de se mettre à respirer bruyamment. Puis comme il semblait que le démon attendait une réponse, il grogna :

-Non...

-La peur dans tes yeux. Tu n'as plus peur pour toi, mais pour cet humain idiot.

Derek se figea.

-Parce que tu sais que chaque fois que je l'utilise, il souffre. Physiquement et mentalement. Tu peux le visualiser, n'est-ce pas ? Enfermé, là dedans, criant...

-Et la deuxième chose ?

-Le désir... Ce désir que je sens courir dans tes veines. Tu te souviens de comment cela a fini la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Les doigts de Stiles se firent caressants sur la peau de son cou.

-Tu aimerais que ça se reproduise, n'est-ce pas ?

Les doigts se frayèrent un chemin sur la nuque de Derek, dans ses cheveux. Le murmure n'était plus qu'un souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Vas y...

Derek aurait bien aimé. Ces lèvres le tentaient. Mais il croisa le regard noir de Stiles, et ses envies furent balayées. Ce revirement dû se voir sur ses traits, car le démon afficha un large sourire et s'éloigna légèrement.

-Lui aussi en avait envie, pourtant...

Derek se contenta d'un grognement.

-Tu as de la chance, Derek, j'aime bien jouer. Et à la lumière de ce qui vient de se passer, disons que j'ai envie d'en profiter un peu plus...

Puis les yeux de Stiles redevinrent normaux, avant de rouler dans leurs orbites, et que l'adolescent s'effondre. L'Alpha eut à peine le temps de le rattraper pour qu'il ne se fendent pas le crâne en tombant. Le démon avait raison sur un point, et c'était que Derek s'inquiétait pour Stiles.

-Stiles !

Scott puis Isaac se précipitèrent sur l'adolescent, alors que Derek, encore un peu perdu, l'allongeait sur le sol.

-Il s'est juste évanouit. A chaque fois que le démon utilise son corps, il le brise. Et Stiles est loin d'être habitué à une telle douleur.

Il fixa Scott un instant, puis ajouta :

-Je crois que les chaînes sont la seule solution. Je vous montrerais un endroit.

* * *

Stiles n'avait jamais suspecté la présence d'une telle caverne dans les bois de Beacon Hills. Isaac avait d'abord suggéré le sous sol de la maison Hale, mais Stiles connaissait parfaitement le trajet pour quitter la maison et revenir en ville. Alors Derek leur avait montré cette sorte de caverne, perdue au milieu des bois.

Il s'agissait d'un trou béant dans le sol, barré d'une grille de métal. Aucun escalier ne descendait plus profond, seul le terrain légèrement en pente et accidenté permettait de remonter. Par précaution, les humaines n'avaient pas eu le droit de descendre.

Dans les galeries, il faisait sombre, humide, et le plafond était bas. La seule lumière venait de la torche que tenait Isaac. Ils avaient prit soin de river les chaînes de Derek aux murs et au sol. Scott aidait désormais Stiles à les attacher à ses poignets et chevilles, et à sa taille. Il aurait une certaine liberté de mouvement, mais pas suffisamment pour lui permettre de trop s'approcher des parois, ni de la sortie. Et au cas où, Scott et Isaac avaient décidé de dormir un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Ils aimaient bien le camping.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le dos, sur le matelas que Derek lui avait refilé.

-Parfait... Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ça tienne...

Scott acquiesça et lui et Isaac sortirent.

-Bonne nuit ! lança Stiles quand il entendit la grille se refermer.

* * *

La nuit fut aussi calme que possible. Stiles s'effondra rapidement de fatigue, et ne se réveilla pas avant le matin. Scott et Isaac s'endormirent aussi rapidement. Derek, lui, resta éveillé toute la nuit.

Il était perturbé. Perturbé par Stiles, par ses lèvres, par ce que le démon pouvait en faire et dire, et ce qu'il avait suggéré... En fait, il était perdu.

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose avec Stiles. Il n'avait d'abord pas compris son comportement, puis c'était devenu sans importance. Il ne le comprenait toujours pas, mais il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Stiles était un peu moins insupportable, et que lui l'appréciait un peu. Et puis ils avaient plus ou moins prit soin l'un de l'autre. Se sauvant la vie, ou alors lorsque Stiles le cachait dans sa propre maison. Il était attaché à l'adolescent, et malgré tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, il faisait partie de son monde, de son quotidien, de sa meute. Il en était le membre le plus fragile, et donc celui qui attirait le plus son attention.

Et avec le temps, Derek cherchait toujours Stiles du regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était là, et en bon état. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il ne cherchait pas à se défaire de cette habitude. Et il ne pensait pas que ça irait plus loin. Stiles était encore un adolescent...

Et pourtant, cette première fois où le démon avait coulé son corps contre le sien, ou plutôt celui de Stiles contre le sien... C'est comme si tout avait basculé. Il avait ressentit quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention tout de suite, parce qu'il avait mal, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Stiles, puis qu'il l'avait vu pleurer... Et il avait ensuite oublié. Stiles n'avait jamais évoqué cet instant plus que perturbant pour l'Alpha.

En tout cas, perturbant maintenant que le démon avait ramené cet incident sur le devant, en utilisant le corps de Stiles, ses lèvres, son souffle, et des sous-entendus.

Est-ce que Derek avait bien compris que Stiles ressentait lui aussi l'envie de l'embrasser ? Ou du moins à cet instant là, était-ce bien ce que le démon avait voulu lui faire croire ?

Ces questions, ainsi que le fait qu'il se sentait désormais attiré par son protégé tinrent Derek éveillé toute la nuit. Au moins, si le démon avait débarqué, il aurait pu fuir. Mais il ne savait même pas si la curiosité d'en savoir plus sur ce que le démon avait à dire ne le ferait pas rester. Après tout, il avait eu l'occasion de le tuer deux fois, maintenant...

* * *

La nuit suivante, lorsque Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, il espéra très fortement que les chaînes le retiendraient. Parce qu'il savait que si le démon s'était réveillé, ce n'était pas simplement pour l'empêcher de dormir. Malheureusement, une douleur lancinante attira son attention, et il vit sa main se rétracter, sentant ses os se déplacer pour s'extraire de la menotte.

Malgré la douleur, le démon parvint rapidement à libérer le corps de Stiles de ses chaînes. Puis, rapidement, il quitta la grotte, ne provoquant même pas les grincement de la grille. Même Isaac et Scott ne furent pas réveillés. Le démon courait à travers la forêt, aussi discret qu'un courant d'air, et Stiles se demanda s'il savait où il allait.

_-Bien sûr que je sais._

La voix résonna dans les pensées de Stiles.

_-Toi aussi tu reconnaîtras bientôt._

Et en effet, Stiles identifia de loin la demeure Hale, malgré le léger brouillard et la pénombre. Son cœur se serra quand il comprit que Derek allait encore avoir des ennuis. Il espéra fortement que le démon ne planifiait rien de grave.

_-Ne t'en fait pas. Il a encore un répit. J'aime les briser avant de les tuer._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?_

_-Parce que je suis un démon._

_-Non, pourquoi Derek ?_

_-Parce que tu es incroyablement bavard..._

Évidement, Stiles ne comprit pas, mais il n'était plus temps de penser à cela. Il gravissait, tel une ombre, les escaliers de la maison de Derek. Il se vit ouvrir une porte, puis entrer, et il vit Derek, couché dos à lui.

Il se demanda si le loup garou ne l'avait vraiment pas entendu venir. Puis Derek, lentement, se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Derek. Je savais que tu ne fuirais pas. Tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le démon s'avança, et Derek se redressa, s'asseyant face à lui. Le démon s'installa tranquillement sur ses cuisses, posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu veux savoir ce que tu ressentirais.

Si l'Alpha resta impassible, les mains de Stiles se mirent à tracer des cercles sur son torse nu.

-Que ressentirais-tu si je faisais cela ? Ou si je t'embrassais encore une fois ?

-Rien.

Les mouvements s'arrêtèrent et le démon lui lança un regard moqueur.

-C'est ce que tu voudrais. Mais nous savons tous les deux que Stiles...

-Oui, Stiles. Mais tu n'es pas lui.

Le Stiles en question ne savait quoi penser de ce qu'il entendait. Déjà, les remarques concernant le désir de Derek, deux jours plus tôt, l'avaient perturbé. Mais il avait eu autre chose à penser, et ne s'y était pas attardé. Mais là, il ne pouvait qu'écouter la conversation que tenaient l'Alpha et le démon. Et devait il comprendre que Derek ressentirait quelque chose s'il l'embrassait ?

-Oh, je t'en prie. C'est son corps, c'est tout pareil...

-Non. Si tu n'es là que pour ça, tu peux repartir.

Le démon resta silencieux un instant, et Stiles sentit qu'il était frustré.

-Oh non ! J'ai décidé de m'amuser avant d'en finir avec toi, et je le ferais.

Les doigts de Stiles glissèrent contre le torse de Derek, d'une caresse légère et qui fit frissonner le loup garou.

-Tu vois ? susurra le démon.

Même sa voix était celle de Stiles. Derek pensa un instant qu'il ne pourrait finalement pas résister, et il avait peur de savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller le démon. Puis il croisa les yeux noirs et son corps se refroidit instantanément. Ses yeux lui rappelaient que tout ce que ferait ce démon, Stiles ne le voulait pas. Ce qui signifiait que cela n'avait aucune valeur, mais aussi que cela blessait l'adolescent.

Dans ses pensées, Stiles cherchait un moyen de reprendre le contrôle. Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas plus de ce petit jeu. Parce que depuis longtemps déjà, il ressentait quelque chose pour Derek. Parce que son corps l'attirait. Et qu'il refusait que cela se passe ainsi.

Et sentir ses lèvres contre celles de Derek l'aida grandement. Sentir que le loup garou respirait un peu plus fort, que l'une de ses mains se posait malgré lui sur son genou, que le démon approfondissait le baisé et passait ses mains contre le tatouage du loup garou... C'était trop de choses qui n'auraient pas dû se produire ainsi.

Alors Stiles se concentra, puisa dans ce qu'il ressentait de bon et de fort pour Derek, et brusquement, le démon disparut au fond de son esprit. Il profita un instant du baisé, puis s'écarta, rougissant, d'un Derek qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement, à part peut-être une hésitation. Mais il croisa son regard, et ses yeux redevenus humains lui firent comme un choc. Une vague de désir le submergea presque.

Heureusement, en tant que loup garou, Derek avait appris à se contrôler, et ne laissa rien paraître.

-A quel moment... ? murmura-t-il.

-Il y a une seconde...

Peu sûr de sa voix, Stiles préférait souffler.

-Tu as repris le contrôle, ou... ?

Stiles hocha la tête. Derek se renfrogna puis grogna :

-Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça plus tôt ?!

-Eh, dis donc ! Si tu ne le provoquais pas, aussi, pour voir ? C'est quoi cette histoire à propos de ce que tu ressens quand je t'embrasse et tout, là, hein ? Parce que c'est pas comme si je t'embrassais souvent, ou que même je te touchais ! Je crois que les seules fois où je te touche, c'est pour te sauver la vie, ou quand tu me menaces. Pas exactement très sensuel, tout ça ! Et de toute façon j'aime pas trop ce que ce démon fait de mon corps ! Parce que te tuer, je dis pas, mais essayer de t'exciter, franchement ! En plus, sérieusement, pourquoi ?! C'est pas comme si ça allait marcher ou quoi que ce soit ! Je comprends même pas ce que veut ce démon !

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, et fixa Derek, en quête d'une réponse. Tout ce qu'il obtint, c'est la main de Derek qui se posa soudainement sur sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que ça ne fonctionne pas ?


	4. Troisième partie

_**Troisième partie :**_

-Isaac !

Scott paniqua complétement en voyant la grille ouverte. Il commençait à peine à faire jour, mais le téléphone de Isaac les avait réveillés pour qu'ils aient le temps de rentrer.

Le Bêta fut à ses côtés en un instant et jura.

-Appelle Derek, je vais essayer de tracer Stiles à l'odeur.

-Ok.

Isaac sortit son portable et composa le numéro, mais personne ne répondit. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, mais rien. Et Scott ne parvenait pas à trouver Stiles.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit un œil vitreux. Le seul rayon de soleil qui passait par la vitre de la chambre de Derek avait décider de venir se poser sur son visage, troublant son repos pourtant mérité.

Il se retourna lentement et croisa le regard de l'Alpha. Malgré lui les événements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, et il sourit.

La phrase de Derek l'avait cloué sur place. Puis il avait secoué la tête, et prenant appui sur les épaules de l'Alpha, s'était levé. Il avait chancelé un instant mais s'était repris rapidement.

-Je vais appeler Scott et Isaac, ils viendront me chercher.

-Stiles, attends...

Il lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'avait fait asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je ne sais pas ce que veut ce démon, mais il a l'air de m'en vouloir particulièrement. Par contre, il a apparemment décidé de " s'amuser ", donc il semblerait que je ne risque pas la mort pour l'instant.

-Je sais, il vit dans ma tête, tu te souviens ?

Derek avait acquiescé.

-Je ne pense pas que les chaînes soient très utiles.

-De toute façon, pour ce que ça retient...

-Il faut juste que tu parviennes à l'empêcher d'aller trop loin.

-Alors là, par contre, ça va être autre chose ! Parce que rien qu'à l'instant, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, et c'est parce que j'ai pensé que ça risquait de déraper. Et franchement, je préférerais que ça dérape quand je contrôle mon corps.

Derek avait haussé un sourcil alors que Stiles se figeait.

-Oh mon dieu, j'aurais pas dû dire ça... avait il soufflé.

-Au contraire, c'est tout à fait intéressant.

Stiles s'était retourné vers un Derek au sourire charmeur.

-Oh non ! Oh non non non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de...

Mais les lèvres de Derek contre les siennes l'avaient coupé. D'abord surpris, il s'était ensuite laissé allé au baiser.

Ils avaient ensuite échangé des coups d'œil gênés ou heureux, s'étaient embrassé plus d'une fois, et avaient fini par s'endormir.

Il referma les yeux et se confondit un peu plus dans la chaleur brûlante de Derek. L'Alpha passa un bras autour de son corps et frotta doucement son dos.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda vaguement Stiles contre son torse.

Derek hésita un instant mais envoya quand même la main pour attraper son portable.

-Huit heures et demi.

-Quoi ?!

Stiles s'écarta brusquement et le dévisagea un instant. Puis il se rappela que son père avait été de garde la veille, et qu'il ne serait pas encore rentré. Il se détendit un tout petit peu.

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Si mon père s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas là... Je suis foutu !

Derek acquiesça et se leva en même temps que Stiles. L'adolescent plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut derrière la porte. Le loup garou resta debout au milieu de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde son portable et voit un nombre important d'appel en absence. Il fronça les sourcils.

* * *

En déboulant hors de la propriété Hale, Stiles manqua tomber. En fait, il avait littéralement, dans sa précipitation, foncé dans Scott. Évidemment, le loup garou ne bougea pas, continuant presque sur sa lancée. Il ne rattrapa Stiles par le poignet qu'au dernier moment.

-Stiles !

-Ça va, je vais bien.

-Mais... ! Où étais-tu, bordel ?! s'exclama Isaac.

-Ici et là... Non, je plaisante ! J'étais avec Derek...

-Quoi ?!

-Bon excusez moi, mais j'ai un peu envie de rentrer chez moi avant d'être en retard en cours _et_ que mon père s'aperçoive que je n'ai pas été à la maison de la nuit.

Sur cela, il contourna Scott, monta dans sa Jeep, laissée là la vielle, et démarra en trombe. Le loup garou se démerderai pour revenir à la civilisation.

-Derek ! hurla Scott.

L'Alpha hésita un instant, puis se montra.

-Quoi ?

-Que c'est-il passé avec Stiles ?

-Rien qui ne vous concerne.

-Pardon ? Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! Il est mon meilleur ami, et avec ce qui lui arrive en plus... !

-Il te l'a dit ? Non, donc ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant allez en cours.

Et sans rien ajouter, il fit volte face et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Le soir même, après avoir embrouillé le reste de la meute, Stiles se couchait dans son lit. Il avait eu du mal à leur faire comprendre qu'il voulait une nuit de paix, que de toute façon aucun d'eux ne pouvait le retenir, et que chacun pouvait donc dormir chez soi.

Il ne fallu qu'une ou deux minute à Derek pour entrer par sa fenêtre et le toiser. Stiles lui fit un grand sourire et souleva la couette. Alpha sourit doucement, retira jean, chaussettes et chaussures, et se glissa à ses côtés. Stiles se colla contre son torse.

-J'ai l'impression qu'en ta présence, je parviens mieux à contrôler le démon...

* * *

-Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est la énième fois que tu le dis, Scott, fit remarquer Lydia.

-Parce que je ne comprends pas plus maintenant qu'il y a deux minutes !

Isaac secoua la tête puis se leva pour forcer Scott à s'asseoir à sa place. Au moins ne ferait-il plus les cent pas. Et s'il continuait à répéter qu'il ne comprenait pas, Isaac n'aurait aucun scrupule à le bâillonner.

-Au final, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? demanda Allison.

-On ne sait pas, expliqua Isaac. On s'est réveillés au matin, et Stiles n'était plus là. On a fini par découvrir que Stiles était avec Derek chez lui, et aucun des deux n'a voulu nous en dire plus.

-Et ils allaient bien, non ?

-Il nous a semblé, en tout cas... Mais Stiles nous a évités toute la journée...

-Et maintenant ça ! s'exclama Scott. Je ne comprends pas !

Isaac soupira puissamment puis se jeta sur Scott. Il lui enfonça la première peluche qui lui tomba sous la main dans sa bouche. Puis il se releva, satisfait.

-Ma peluche ! protesta Allison. Si tu mord dans ma peluche, Scott, je te tue !

Le loup garou fit de grands gestes puis s'évertua à retirer _doucement_ la peluche d'entre ses mâchoires.

-Mais il est vrai que les comportement de Derek et Scott sont incompréhensibles, poursuivit Isaac, sans lui prêter attention. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi le démon s'en prend à lui, ni comment le contrôler. Et pourtant, je trouve qu'ils ont un comportement plutôt imprudent.

Jackson soupira puis lança :

-Ben apparemment, ils s'en sortent quand même plutôt bien. Après tout, ils sont parvenus à rester dans la même pièce pendant un temps indéfini, sans que Stiles essaie encore de tuer Derek. Sinon il vous l'aurait dit. Peut-être qu'il s'est juste passé quelque chose dont ils ne veulent pas parlé, mais qui n'a rien de grave.

-Mais quoi ? demanda Scott, de nouveau doué de parole.

-Le principe, s'il ne veulent pas qu'on sache, c'est justement qu'on est pas censé savoir, railla le blond.

-Mais...

-Quoi, mais ? Je te demande ce que tu fais avec Allison, quand vous êtes que tous les deux.

A la surprise de tous, Isaac laissa échapper un grognement. Scott le dévisagea un instant puis se tourna vers Jackson pour répondre.

-Je te rappelle qu'on est plus ensemble.

-Avec Allison, avec Isaac, ou avec Stiles, j'en ai rien à foutre, et c'est le cas de le dire. Tous ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'on arrête de m'emmerder pour des conneries. Pour ce qui se rapporte directement à ce con de démon, je veux bien, mais là tu es ridicule, McCall. Et moi je rentre chez moi.

Lydia se leva à sa suite, et lança à Scott :

-Il a raison, c'est probablement rien de grave...

Puis elle quitta la pièce avec son petit-ami. A partir de là, un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Isaac lâche :

-Bon, ben on va y aller, bonne nuit Allison.

La brune lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas s'éterniser, et le salua. Il sortit en traînant un Scott fâché par la manche.

-Jackson a raison, tu sais...

-Peut-être...

Isaac passa un bras autour des épaules de Scott, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-Regarde, on a rien dit à personne pour toi et moi.

-C'est pas pareille.

-Tu pense ?

Scott s'écarta pour dévisager Isaac avec de grands yeux.

-Tu plaisante ! Tu pense que... Non !

-J'avais pas particulièrement pensé à ça, mais ça se pourrait aussi. Je me disais juste que même s'ils n'ont pas exactement une relation, de quelque type que ce soit, ça peut changer. Peut-être que ils se sont trouvé à discuter en pleine nuit, et qu'ils n'avaient juste pas envie d'en parler. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont baisé toute la nuit, et là je comprends qu'ils ne veuillent pas en parler.

-Mais... Stiles et Derek, quoi ! Non !

-Laisse tomber, Scott... On va chez toi.

-OK.

* * *

Pour une fois, Stiles ne fut pas réveillé en sursaut. Pourtant il comprit que tout n'allait pas bien quand une voix suave résonna dans ses pensées.

-_Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer dans son sommeil. Mais il se réveillera, et son regard vide et implorant te hantera jusqu'à la fin._

-_Pourquoi ?_

-_Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Bah. J'ai décidé d'en finir ce soir, je peux bien te le dire. Parce qu'il est le seul. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, on peut l'employer dans deux sens. Il est le seul qui compte de cette façon pour toi, le seul pour lequel tu ressente ce genre d'amour dévorant. Et c'est grâce à lui que tu parviens à me résister. C'est la première raison pour laquelle je dois le détruire. Parce que tu serais tellement anéanti, que je pourrais me débarrasser de toi complètement. Et puis il y a aussi le fait, et aucun de vous ne l'a compris, qu'il est le seul à pouvoir se débarrasser de moi. Oh, pas de bon sentiments là dedans. Il n'est pas question de baiser du prince " et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ". Non, un moyen plus mordant, si je me permets ce jeu de mots. Parce que sa morsure d'Alpha est le meilleur remède à une telle possession._

Un rire gras retentit. Stiles était horrifié. Il sentait une haine brûlante bouillir au fond de lui, sentiment émanant directement du démon. Et il sentait une détermination implacable. Il comprit que si le démon avait l'air enclin au jeu la nuit précédente, ses sentiments pour Derek le poussait à mettre un terme à ce jeu.

Et avec horreur, il sentit son corps bouger, et se placer au dessus du loup garou. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, mais trop tard car le démon refermait déjà ses mains sur son cou.

Derek tenta vainement de se dégager, puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux méconnaissables de Stiles. Il posa sa main sur les siennes, et y fit de légères caresses qui déstabilisèrent un instant le démon. Derek parvint à se dégager un quitta le lit en une fraction de seconde. Pantelant, il coassa :

-Rends-moi Stiles. Rends le moi et vas t'en.

-Tu espère vraiment ce que tu dis... C'est malheureux... Vois-tu, je ne peux faire une telle chose, et tu le sais parfaitement. Je vais en finir ce soir.

Il voulut se jeter sur Derek, mais celui-ci se déroba, et sans hésiter, sauta par la fenêtre. La course poursuite dura un moment dans la rue, puis Derek s'enfonça dans la forêt.

En dedans de lui, Stiles tentait de rassembler le maximum de volonté. Quand il serait assez proche de Derek, il essaierait de refaire surface suffisamment longtemps pour lui dire... Lui dire que le mordre était la seule solution.

Stiles n'avait jamais voulu être un loup garou. Même lorsque Peter le lui avait proposé, il avait refusé, indigné. Au début, ça avait surtout été parce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de vouloir ce qu'on avait imposé à son meilleur ami, et qui lui pourrissait la vie. Et puis il s'était rendu compte que si certains comme Isaac ou Erica avaient toutes les raisons de vouloir la morsure – et tant qu'ils n'en faisaient pas n'importe quoi, il le respectait –, lui n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il n'était pas désespéré.

Il ne voulait pas changer à ce point. En faisant appel à un démon, il espérait une force à laquelle il pourrait faire appel quand il en aurait vraiment besoin. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas très bien débrouillé sur ce coup là...

Et puis de toute façon, avec cette morsure, il y avait cinquante pour cent de chance de laisser la vie, alors à ce moment là, il n'avait pas été très chaud.

Mais là, la vie de Derek était mise en jeu, et très sérieusement. Si on lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen, il aurait demandé à ce qu'on le tue – bien qu'il ne puisse décemment pas espéré que quiconque aurait accédé à sa demande. Mais il avait une possibilité de survivre dans cinquante pour cent des cas.

Alors il allait saisir cette chance, parce qu'il n'était plus temps d'attendre et de voir. Il devait régler le problème, quitte à en mourir ce soir même. Il songea amèrement qu'il n'aurait peut-être aucune chance de dire adieu à qui que ce soit. Et que s'il survivait, il ne serait plus jamais le même.

Avec humour, il pria pour que son intellect ne soit pas affecté.

Et puis il attendit.

Le démon avait suivit tout son fil de pensées, laissant échapper des rires moqueur à certains moment. Il se moquait, mais ne prendrait pas de risque. Il ne s'approcherait vraiment de Derek que si, d'une part, il parvenait à le rattraper, et d'autre part, s'il pensait pouvoir tuer Derek très rapidement.

Mais Stiles serait patient, rapide, et résistant. Il donnerait à Derek le temps nécessaire. Du moins l'espérait-il.

L'Alpha courrait encore entre les arbres, sous sa forme de loup, poursuivit par l'adolescent possédé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il espérait juste que Stiles parviennent à reprendre le contrôle, car il ne pourrait pas courir indéfiniment. Et il avait le sentiment que ce démon avait bien plus d'énergie que lui.

Il jeta un regard en arrière, grognant et pantelant, pour le voir quelques mètres derrière lui.

Au moment de regarder devant lui à nouveau, il ne vit que trop tard la racine qui dépassait du sol. Il trébucha, roula un moment, et ne parvint à reprendre sa course avant que Stiles ne soit sur lui.

Celui-ci compris que c'était le moment. Il fit brusquement pression contre le démon, et repris le contrôle.

-Derek ! La morsure, c'est le seul moyen !

Le loup sous lui sembla rejeter l'idée, mais déjà le démon tentait de refaire surface. Il se mis à trembler de tout son être et ne parvint qu'à murmurer :

-Fais le, je t'en prie...

Le loup le fit basculer, et le mordit au premier endroit qu'il atteignit, à savoir son bras gauche. Les soubresauts de Stiles s'intensifièrent.

Derek reprit une forme presque humain, et entendit distinctement le cœur de Stiles accélérer puis ralentir à plusieurs reprises.

Puis il arrêta de battre totalement.

* * *

Ah, oui, une fin bien sadique comme je les aimes ! Alors attention, pour la suite. J'ai été tentée, et il existe deux versions. La première est la séquelle heureuse, la deuxième la triste. A vous de voir laquelle vous tente le plus (la triste, la triste ! Comme si...) !


	5. Séquelle heureuse

_**Séquelle :**_

C'est en se brossant les dents que Derek remarqua ce qui était écrit sur le calendrier. Parce que Derek avait pris l'habitude de se balader entre le salon, la cuisine et la salle-de-bain quand il se lavait les dents.

Toujours était il qu'il remarqua trois dates - la première au début du mois, les deux autres plus tard, à une intervalle de une journée – que Lydia avait encadré de rouge sur le calendrier qu'elle avait conçu pour lui. Parce que Derek oubliait toutes les dates importantes, à part peut-être les événements tragiques.

La première avait été légendée d'un petit 1, auquel correspondait la description " Scott et Isaac, débuts en secret ". Il se souvint du réveillon de noël où ils avaient appris la relation des deux bêtas. En quelques minutes, Lydia leur faisait avouer depuis quand ils étaient ensemble, et tous avaient été ébahis devant le temps pendant lequel ils étaient parvenu à cacher leur relation.

La deuxième avait été légendée d'un 2, et la description était " Stiles et Derek, débuts en secret. "

Il se remémora cet nuit atypique où il avait vu l'adolescent débarquer chez lui, sans un bruit, et où il avait presque failli le violer. Ce qui en avait résulté, pourtant, en avait valu la peine.

La dernière date était celle où Derek avait mordu Stiles, le lendemain. Derek grogna. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette date faisait là. Il ne devrait pas commémorer une telle chose. Il avait bien assez des cauchemars qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire.

Il secoua la tête et se détourna pour retourner à la salle-de-bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'odeur du café l'attirait directement à la cuisine. Il s'installa sur une chaise, puis leva les yeux.

-Tu as une mine affreuse... soupira-t-il, mi moqueur, mi inquiet.

-C'est ta faute. Tu fait encore des cauchemars à cette période ? Parce que tu étais très agité...

-Stiles...

-C'est moi qui devrais être perturbé ! C'est mon cœur qui s'est arrêté de battre, après tout ! Mais je vais bien ! Alors si je vais bien, tu dois aller bien aussi.

Stiles faisait la moue. Et il était adorable, même s'il n'avait plus du tout ce visage encore un peu rond de ses années lycée.

La sonnette retentit, et Derek grogna. Il se leva sans attendre, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui donnait sur leur salon. Stiles l'écouta parler à voix basse un instant, puis la porte se referma, et il le vit revenir à la cuisine.

-C'était quoi ?

-Rien...

-Tu mens. J'ai entendu la voix agaçante de Jackson, et celle adorable de ma douce Lydia.

Derek grogna à nouveau.

-Oh, voyons, ne sois pas jaloux. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi.

Stiles contourna la table pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de Derek.

-Ils voulaient nous proposer un pique-nique. Mais autant je comprends pas comment Scott, Isaac et Jackson se sont laissés entraîner, autant je sais que je préfère rester avec toi.

-Oh, oui ! Moi aussi je préfère passer la journée à... me complaire dans la débauche.

Derek grogna son assentiment, et plongea un instant dans les yeux devenus dorés de son amant. Puis il l'embrassa à perdre haleine, et le souleva pour l'emmener dans leur chambre.

* * *

Voilà, ceci était la séquelle en version 'fin heureuse'. Merci d'avoir lu !

_Yaya-ci, le mercredi 16 janvier 2013_


	6. Séquelle triste

_**Séquelle :**_

C'est en se brossant les dents que Derek remarqua ce qui était écrit sur le calendrier. Parce que Derek avait pris l'habitude de se balader entre le salon, la cuisine et la salle-de-bain quand il se lavait les dents.

Toujours était-il qu'il remarqua trois dates - la première au début du mois, les deux autres plus tard, à une intervalle de une journée – que Lydia avait encadrées de rouge sur le calendrier qu'elle avait conçu pour lui. Parce que Derek oubliait toutes les dates importantes, à part peut-être les événements tragiques.

La première avait été légendée d'un petit 1, auquel correspondait la description " Scott et Isaac, débuts en secret ". Il se souvint du réveillon de noël où ils avaient appris la relation des deux bêtas. En quelques minutes, Lydia leur faisait avouer depuis quand ils étaient ensemble, et tous avaient été ébahis devant le temps pendant lequel ils étaient parvenu à cacher leur relation.

La deuxième avait été légendée d'un 2, et la description était " Stiles et Derek, débuts en secret. "

Il se remémora cette nuit atypique où il avait vu l'adolescent débarquer chez lui, sans un bruit, et où il avait presque failli le violer. Ce qui en avait résulté, pourtant, en avait valu la peine.

La dernière date était celle où Derek avait mordu Stiles, le lendemain. Derek grogna. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette date faisait là. Il ne devrait pas commémorer une telle chose. Il avait bien assez des cauchemars qu'il lui arrivait encore de faire.

Il secoua la tête et se détourna pour retourner à la salle-de-bain.

Il haïrait ce jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Jamais se réveiller sans personne à ces côtés, chaque matin, n'avait été aussi douloureux que depuis ce jour. Chaque chose lui rappelait Stiles, et il ne parvenait ni ne voulait s'en défaire. Il avait failli à le protéger, et perdre celui qui comptait pour lui, alors même qu'il avait déjà perdu toute sa famille, tendait à le laisser croire qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé, ni d'aimer en retour.

On lui disait qu'un jour, la peine serait moins forte. Qu'il finirait, sans oublier, par penser à autre chose. Que les souvenirs des bons moments lui réchaufferaient le cœur, sans lui donner le sentiment de le réduire en cendres. Qu'il pourrait passer à autre chose.

Mais il ne pouvait que ce souvenir que Stiles était mort par sa faute, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de vrai bons moments entre tous, et que Stiles était bien trop jeune. Qu'il avait failli à protéger celui qui comptait le plus. Et que plus jamais il ne pourrait être amoureux.

Ce jour là, Derek était entré dans une sorte de deuil éternel. Il avait perdu son statut d'Alpha, et était devenu un Oméga.

Lydia, Allison, Scott et Isaac, même Jackson, ils avaient été là tout le temps depuis. Scott avait eu une longue période durant laquelle il ne pouvait voir personne, et pleurait toutes les cinq minutes. Mais Isaac ne l'avait jamais lâché, et il avait fini par reprendre le cour de sa vie.

Lydia et Allison ne le laissaient jamais se morfondre bien longtemps. Chaque d'elle passait au moins une fois toutes les deux ou trois semaines, pour s'assurer qu'il ne se laissait pas dépérir. Elles entretenaient un mort vivant.

Parce que la plaie qui s'était rouverte cette nuit là avait laissé un trou béant en Derek, et que jamais, jamais, elle ne se refermerait. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il regretterait son geste, et la culpabilité le rongerait.

Stiles le hanterait jusqu'à la fin.

Et c'était bien ainsi.

Il ne méritait pas plus.

* * *

Et voilà, une fin bien triste comme je ne les aime pas ! Mais je sais pas... je finissais la troisième partie, et ça m'est venu, j'ai eu enve de l'écrire... Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !

_Yaya-chi, le 16 janvier 2013._


End file.
